


I fell in love with my customer

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Changkyun is his favorite customer, Everyone loves Changkyun, Everyone loves Kihyun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kihyun works at a convience store, Love Confessions, M/M, Shownu & Jooheon work there both, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Wonho & Minhyuk are both Managers, Yoongi brought his dog, Yoongi is a customer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: That one disturbed night at the grocery store where Changkyun had met his precious crush, Kihyun, behind the cash desk. Made the two from just friends to something more.





	I fell in love with my customer

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~ some slice of life Changki

Kihyun is very happy with his life, even when he fucked up his years at school. The pink haired used to be a bad boy, he skipped classes and teased the teachers. In the end he failed his exams, which was his own problem and really, he knew it pretty damn well. Although he didn’t care that much about it. He didn’t know what he wanted to become back then. So he madefrom his part time job a full time job at the convenience store he works at. It was close to his house, which he loved, in that way he didn’t had to pay for public transport. The single haired boy always went on his bike to his work. Unlike today. The weather was good so the pink haired walked to his work.

The familiar bliep sound repeated itself as Kihyun worked his hands over the products to move them over the cash desk. His shift was almost over, only a few more hours left and he could celebrate a free weekend. During the week he worked 5 hours a day so he got the weekends off. Today it was Friday and Kihyun’s shift would end at 7Pm, one hour before the shop would close, and he still had two hours to go. The pink haired raised his glasses better on his nose when he was done scanning the products. ‘’That will be 15.000 won miss’’ 

He smiled to the familiar woman, she gave him a smile back and looked in her wallet for her card. Kihyun looked back in front of him and watched how a pair of fingers got on the edge of his counter. ‘’Kihyun-Oppa!’’ The voice of a young girl was heard. Kihyun smiled to himself and leaned on his elbows, bending a bit over so he could see the pretty girl behind the counter. ‘’Aw did you miss me Rose?’’ He said with a teasing tone. Kihyun could be like this around his customers, he worked here the longest and knew almost every face, earning him to have many different relationships with them.

‘’Yes I missed you Kihyun-oppa! Do you have a lollipop for me again?’’ She asked with a tiny spark in her eyes. Kihyun’s face suddenly turned a bit sad. The girl got worried while her mother pressed the pincode of her card. ‘’Sorry my dear Rosie’’ The pink haired said with a sad voice and bended back against his chair. ‘’I don’t have one lollipop’’ he moved both of his hands in his pocket and suddenly pulled out two lollipops. “But I got two of them!’’ he half shouted in happiness.

The mother was done paying while Rosie was jumping from happiness and took the two lollipops from Kihyun. The other customers were melted by the scene and knew Kihyun to well and didn’t mind the scene at all. ‘’’Thank you Kihyun-oppa! You are the best’’ The girl continued and all what Kihyun could do was, smile. ‘’Anything for my favorite customer’’

Rosie blushed at that and hopped away. Her mother put everything into the cart. ‘’Thank you Kihyun, for being a good man’’ The woman complimented him. ‘’Thank you miss, and have a nice day’’ Kihyun said with a smile. He watched how the woman and the girl, but not before Rosie waved her tiny hand to Kihyun, leave. The pink haired smiled and returned the gesture. 

‘’KIHYUN!’’ Kihyun flinched heavily. ‘’Was that necessary hyung?’’ He looked up to his white haired hyung. ‘’Your time behind the desk is over, it’s now your turn to be in the shop’’ Minhyuk one of the managers announced, and honestly Kihyun’s favorite but he would never admit that out loud. ‘’Okay hyung, Miss, my colleague will replace me’’ Kihyun announced and the old lady smiled. Minhyuk switched places with Kihyun and started to do his job. The pink haired stretched his arms real quick before he walked passed the cash desks back into the shop. 

The pink haired looked for any empty boxes while he passed the shelves on his way to the stockroom, where the head manager was in, but everything was still full, it meant less work for him thought so he didn’t mind. ‘’So, my favorite worker is now in the shop instead of behind the cash desk? Seemed like I came by on time’’ 

Kihyun was startled again and this time by a low deep voice. The latter turned around to the new customer. ‘’Changkyun-ah! Of course, I turned my shift exactly for you because I kneeeew you would come right now’’

The pink haired said in a teasing tone. Changkyun and Kihyun both start to laugh while they continued to walk. Changkyun was honestly Kihyun’s favorite customer, he knew almost everything about him and Changkyun knew almost everything about him too. Did they ever meet up after work? No Kihyun and Changkyun got their friendship only with Changkyun visiting this shop and took his interest in Kihyun, just like every other customer. ‘’Aww I am flattered hyung’’ 

Changkyun moved his head back with a little hair flip, his newly dyed hair suited him very well. Kihyun remembered when he saw Changkyun’s silver hair last time, and now the younger dyed his hair back to black. Kihyun couldn’t comment further on the younger. He smacks his arm softly. ‘’AU hyung!’’ 

Kihyun laughed and walked to a rope, he pulled on it so the rubber door got lifted up. ‘’See you in the shop kyunie’’ Kihyun winked to the black haired who put a smile on his face. Kihyun walked into the stockroom and if he didn’t took longer for him to look away from Changkyun, he would have missed the wink the younger gave him. ‘’Kihyun-ah was that your boyfriend?’’

Kihyun flinched yet another time. ‘’YAH WONHO HYUNG DON’T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!’’ The pink haired looked up to the big body in front of him who looked right back at him with a big smirk. Kihyun wished to wipe that smirk off his face right now, because his hyung knew that he had a crush on Changkyun and he wouldn’t leave him alone with it. He walked passed his hyung, and made sure to bump into him on purpose. ‘’He isn’t my boyfriend you know that’’

Wonho looked at his fellow worker, not removing the smirk of his face. ‘’O is Changkyunnie here!? But why now!?’’ Both Wonho and Kihyun looked up to the orange haired man who left the canteen in regular clothes, walking towards them. ‘’Yes Jooheon. He is here’’ 

Kihyun answered him while he starts to push the handle of the pump truck. Jooheon whines, Kihyun rolled his eyes and looked at his manager. Wonho would look dangerous if his hair was a regular hair color, but no, this convenience store wasn’t quite like the other once. His manager had the weirdest hair color beside Kihyun, or Kihyun had I fact the most weird looking color. Pink. Wonho’s hair was white with blue, almost like Minhyuk. Only Minhyuk was fully white haired. ‘’Yah Jooheon, you can also work longer if you want?’’

Wonho teased and he knew that everyone who worked at this shop, hated the question to be asked if they could work longer. ‘’O no, I am out! See you later!’’ Jooheon said and waved his hand like a military, then proceeded his way to the rubber door that magically opend for him to then disappear. ‘’You know what-‘’ – ‘’Yes I know what to do, I need to check these two palettes, check the dates of the products in the cooling, depreciation of the bread, with of course the other stuff’’ Wonho nodded proudly at Kihyun and even started to clap. The big body suddenly hugged Kihyun from behind, lifting the pink haired up. ‘’WOWO Hyung put me down!’’ Kihyun struggled in midair even when he knew that he doesn’t stand a chance against Wonho’s strength. ‘’Kihyun you will become an exactly manager!’’ Wonho continued.

‘’I don’t want to be a-‘’ Kihyun shouted but got interrupted when the rubber door opened again. ‘’Ey guys I forgot some-‘’ As if a ghost was walking around freely and cutting everyone sentence. Jooheon looked at the weird scene, and not only him. Kihyun and Wonho looked at Jooheon and Changkyun who stood behind Jooheon still in the store. His face blank until he started to laugh loudly just like Jooheon. ‘’Okay, okay never mind’’ Jooheon left again.

‘’YOU BIG FAT BUNNY FACE, PUT ME DOWN NOW RIGHT THIS INSTANT!’’ Kihyun continued his screaming right away, making Wonho only laugh more. Jooheon and Changkyun walked away from the rubber door, muffling their laughter’s, knowing exactly what was going on while other customers looked in shock to the door while passing by. Wonho finally put Kihyun down like the pink hair wanted. ‘’Okay I am leaving now, Shownu hyung is on his 30 minutes break so if you need anything you have to ask Minhyuk’’

Kihyun nodded. ‘’I know hyung, enjoy your weekend, and don’t let your man wait any longer at home okay? Give Hyungwon my greetings’’ he continued while he finally got the pump truck up and starts to pull on it. ‘’Yes I will Kihyunie, take care!’’ Wonho said and walked towards the canteen. Kihyun smiled and rolled his eyes, passing the rubber doors. 

The pink haired pulled the pump truck as if his life depended on it. Kihyun cursed mentally for choosing the heaviest pallet and not leaving it for someone else after his shift. He finally managed to get to the wine department. The pink haired forgot momentarily that he was caring a pump truck when he took his breath. The pallet full of boxes of wine bumped softly against him. ‘’Wo-‘’ Kihyun was ready to bump against anything, the floor, the shelves, the iron racks but not a body. He missed stepped and someone caught him. ‘’O, I am sorry’’ 

Kihyun apologized and a light blush formed on his cheeks. ‘’I told you that I came by right on time’’ the deep voice whispered in Kihyun’s ear. Making the older shudder in Changkyun’s arms. Despite looking like a red tomato he was thankful for Changkyun who caught him and in return the older smacked his arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Jooheon was already long forgotten, he was too interested in the wine at the moment. Changkyun hugged his hyung back.

The younger never took enough interest to buy his groceries in this particular shop until a very interesting person showed up and a fun team took charge of the place. In fact Kihyun was Changkyun’s favorite worker, he would even admit that he had a crush on him. Maybe a little one, okay no, a really big one and that is why he kept on coming back to this shop every time. He honestly wanted more than just a few minutes of talk or spending time with Kihyun in the canteen when Kihyun was on his break. ( no other customers were allowed in the stockroom except for changkyun because he was really good with every worker of the team ) The only problem was, his courage to ask the older out since he didn’t knew if Kihyun would return his feelings. So Changkyun loved every moment with his hyung.

Kihyun broke the hug again when Jooheon cleared his throat. ‘’Hey love birds, do that after work will you? I can’t kiss Minhyuk right now, can I?’’ Kihyun blushed madly and Changkyun rolled his eyes. ‘’Hyung, you wouldn’t’’ Jooheon frowned his eyebrows together. ‘’Is that a challenge?’’ to changkyuns surprise Kihyun didn’t leave a comment about the sentence. Instead the younger watched how Kihyun got back to work, making space for some new wine bottles. ‘’I’f I kiss Minhyuk in front of all the customers in the queue, then you give Kihyun hyung a peck on his cheek’’ Jooheon said in determination. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and ignored the younger, and predicted Changkyun’s rejection inside of his head. ‘’Okay sure’’ The deep voice from the younger came out making Kihyun’s eyes a bit wide. Did he just? ‘’Okay watch me!’’ 

Jooheon shouted in excitement and turned around, walking his way towards the cash desk. The shelves with the wine was in the same line as the cash desk were Minhyuk was working at. Kihyun got back up after he put down the box he was carrying. Changkyun looked at his hyung with uninterested eyes and shrugs his shoulders. Kihyun got beside Changkyun since, he was curious if his co-worker would really kiss Minhyuk. Would Jooheon chicken out? The two of the watched how Jooheon took a different way towards Minhyuk, using the path of a closed desk and got behind his hyung. Minhyuk was done with his customer and ready to take a new one. ‘’There he goes’’ Changkyun said.

Kihyun and Changkyun surely missed something about their friend. Jooheon became a lot more confident than the last time. The orange haired had pulled Minhyuk’s chin gently away with his fingers and gave him a kiss on the lips. ‘’O my, he really did it’’ Kihyun said in a whisper but Changkyun could clearly hear him. They watched how Minhyuk got red like a strawberry and shoved Jooheon aside. The younger laughed and came walking back to Kihyun and Changkyun while Minhyuk tried to focus back on his task. ‘’There, I did it’’

Jooheon said with confidence. He moved his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow. He waited for Changkyun to do his part of the bet. The black haired smirked a bit and turned his face to Kihyun. Kihyun never expected to feel Changkyun’s lips against his cheek for that short amount of time, and it was soft, he loved it. The eldest of the three blushed madly. ‘’O CHANGKYUN!’’ 

Jooheon shouted. ‘’what, O CHANGKYUN!’’ Wonho imitated and showed up from behind Kihyun’s pallet. The pink haired stopped flinching, finally. ‘’Don’t say it’’ Kihyun said with a stern voice. ‘’Changkyun pecked Kihyun’s cheek!” Jooheon exposed and Kihyun wanted a black hole to appear under his feet and suck him up because he knew that Wonho would tease him for 5 days a week now. Changkyun on the other hand seemed pretty confident about the whole situation. ‘’O finally some progress?’’ Wonho teased, but got serious in just a second ‘’Kihyun get back to work if you want to be discharged at 7pm’’ 

Kihyun immediately turned away from the group and started to look between the boxes again. Before he could grab the bottle he needed a little boy asked him for a specific product and Kihyun went with him to find it. ‘’Well I am going home! Don’t hang out to long in the store Changkyun, I wouldn’t confess here’’ Wonho said and wiggled his eyebrows. Changkyun blushed maybe a tiny bit. Of course every one of the team knew except for Kihyun himself. Maybe the pink haired was blinded by love or he just needed a new pair of glasses. ‘’We are about to leave too hyung’’ 

Jooheon answered his hyung and the three of them walked away. Changkyun looked back over his shoulder to try and spot the pink haired man another time but unfortunately. Jooheon and Wonho walked to shelve part were Changkyun didn’t need to be and he really, really, wanted to see Kihyun for a little longer and then he would leave. ‘’I forgot something Jooheon hyung, you can leave without me’’ Changkyun announced but Jooheon was far too caught up with Wonho about a new chocolate taste. The black haired didn’t waist more time and actually started to walk around the shop the get his grocers, and sometimes he could see Kihyun in the corner of his eyes doing his work. 

Kihyun tried to place a box filled with bottles of washing soap on top of the cosmetic shelves. The latter was only to small and Changkyun watched how a bottle dared to fall on top of him. The younger quickly made his way unseen to Kihyun. Kihyun cursed under his breath as he kept pushing the box but it didn’t work, something was stuck behind it but he couldn’t see what it was. The pink haired look up and saw a bottle that was threating to fall on him. A big hand suddenly grabbed the object and saved Kihyun’s glasses, or they would have surely got a crack into them. Kihyun looked quickly to his savior and smiled. Changkyun was by his side as he took the box over. 

‘’Is it just me or did a bottle just fell for you’’ Kihyun started to laugh and smacked Changkyun’s chest. ‘’Ai stop it, I’d rather have you falling for me then a bottle though’’ Kihyun said without thinking and quickly turned his head back to the shelves. Changkyun never expected those words to leave his hyung’s mouth, his heart was now filled with a bit of hope. He wanted to take courage now and ask him until the annoying bell was heard all of the cash desk. ‘’Can the first customer take a place at the cash desk behind me please’’ 

Kihyun sighed and watched Minhyuk gesture the customers to go to his desk. ‘’Thanks for the help Changkyunie but I have to go’’ Kihyun announced. ‘’O but I have to leave to’’ Changkyun said and put a bottle on the shelve straight so the box fit perfectly on its spot. ‘’Then you will be my first customer!’’ Kihyun said excited and made his way to the cash desk. Changkyun followed him with the little things he had. Kihyun took his seat once again as Changkyun got in front of him. The other customers was an old married couple and Kihyun knew that it wasn’t necessary to have an extra cash desk open but he also knew that Minhyuk doesn’t have the heart to let the old people wait. 

An hour had passed when Kihyun had switched his shift with Minhyuk and he started to count down by the minute. He does his job swiftly in swooping the products over the counter. ‘’That will be 10.000 won Changkyunie’’ Kihyun said while he moved the stick aside for the new products. ‘’Can I pay with a peck as well?’’ The pink haired giggled at Changkyun’s comment. ‘’Depends on where you want to place your payment’’

Kihyun shot right back at him. This was Changkyuns moment, he really couldn’t keep his flirty mouth shut ( which he only had for Kihyun ) and thanks to that he got the opportunity to actually kiss his crush, right on his damn lips!? The black haired was taken a step back in his mind but his smiled. It was really now or never. The married couple was still busy with putting their products on the Assembly line.

Changkyun leaned closer to his hyung with a smirk on his lips. Kihyun had his chin rested on his hands. He thought that it was a good idea to close his eyes, and let the place where the peck would be, a surprise. To his shock he felt a pair of lips on his own. It made the pink haired boy look up and saw that Changkyun had his eyes closed. The younger didn’t back off from the peck and when kihyun felt it slowly turn into a kiss he thought that it would be a good idea to close his eyes again. It was a careful kiss from Changkyuns side, a kiss that could be rejected but Kihyun loved it and he wanted more. So Kihyun leaned in to pres his lips good onto the younger once. Both man smile into the kiss. ‘’YA KIHYUN SUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND SOMEWHERE ELSE WILL YOU!’’ 

Minhyuk shouted, he didn’t care about the many customers that could hear him, they probably watched the scene as well. Kihyun pulled away in shame, his face turned a soft shade of pink. ‘’AND WHO TEACHED ME HYUNG!?’’ Kihyun shouted right back at him when he bended back from Changkyun. Changkyun himself made sure he paid already when Kihyun started to move the products again over the counter. The younger loved the pink shade on Kihyun’s face and more important that the elder had accepted the place of the peck. ‘’YOU-‘’ Kihyun continued but he got interrupted by an angry voice ‘’MINHYUK AND KIHYUN BEHAVE!’’ Wonho’s angry voice shouted from a different angle. Both workers moved their shoulders up as the customers giggled, they loved them and again didn’t mind the situation at all. 

“So I see you later?’’ Changkyun asked, he wanted to be sure if Kihyun wanted to be in a relationship with him and ask him officially instead of kissing him inside the store, what he did just now. Kihyun gave a quick nod as he greeted the old couple, who were smiling at him and Changkyun. The black haired took his few things and knew that Kihyun’s shift would end less than an hour now, he was all excited and would invite the older over. His mind set up all kind of ideas when he walked to the excite of the store. Just when he wanted to leave the store a dark figure walked inside and Changkyun couldn’t hear exactly what the stranger said but he thought that he heard Kihyun’s name. He thought that he heard it wrong and walked outside. The wind was cold, directly attacking his face. Changkyun moved his chin in his coat and looked around. There was a small group of gangsters hanging around the carts and it seemed that the stranger would probably be with them.

Kihyun put the closed sign back on his Assembly line and got away from his cash desk. At this time of the evening the customers would fade so he could take it easy. Minhyuk also started to clean the counters while Kihyun made his way back inside the store. The pink haired greeted a few more customers until he got back to his pallet. He looked at the big pile and shook his head. It was a remnant pallet so he didn’t need to finish it now. Kihyun grabbed the pump truck again and started to pull it back to the stock room. On his way he found Shownu who was already checking the dates of the products in the cooling. ‘’Nice Shownu hyung’’

The pink haired complimented his hyung and earned a smile. ‘’Are you going to put it back?’’ Shownu asked and Kihyun nodded. ‘’It really is too much now, the others can check it and I will leave a list for them behind’’ Kihyun assured. He wasn’t really that mean to leave work behind for his college’s. ‘’Poor Jooheon, he is going to work tomorrow’’ Shownu said and placed a product that was over the date into the cart he was pushing. Kihyun started to laugh and made Shownu startled. ‘’What’s so funny?’’ 

The tall man asked, Shownu was taller than Kihyun. It also made him the tallest of the team. He was just as sweet as Wonho, almost similar but Shownu was more shy. He was also the only one with a normal hair color. Kihyun stopped his laughter and looked at his brown haired hyung. ‘’Nothing, I will put Jooheon’s name on the pallet then’’ He smirked evilly and continued to pull the pump truck with him. ‘’You are an evil man!’’

Shownu shouted after him but Kihyun had a good hearing so he didn’t miss the giggle sound in Shownu’s voice. Kihyun also giggled when he walked around the corner with the pump truck. He was almost at the stockroom, he just needed to cross the store. Why in the hell was it a good idea from the owner to put the wine on the other side of the stockroom Kihyun thought. The latter didn’t pay a lot of attention until he bumped into a trolley bag. The pink haired boy flinched when the head of a dog came out of the fabric bag. ‘’Wow!’’

Kihyun screamed and stepped back, he made the pump truck stop moving. The dog didn’t waist more time and jumped out of the bag towards him. ‘’Holy no! stay there!’’ Kihyun said harsh, dog’s weren’t actually allowed in the store but the pink haired didn’t had it in his heart to deny such a sweet animal. The dog disobeyed Kihyun and ran towards him. The latter quickly got onto one knee to accept the dogs in his arms. Holy’s tail wiggled in excitement as the brown poodle licked his cheek, making him laugh. ‘’Where is your owner?’’ Kihyun tried to speak while he pushed the dog careful of him and retook him better into his arms.

‘’O there you went boy’’ The familiar tired voice was heard behind Kihyun. The pink haired turned around with a bit smile to his friend. ‘’Yoongi hyung!’’ Kihyun shouted and went through his knees to release the dog. Holy ran towards his owner with a wiggling tail. ‘’Hey Kihyun-ssi’’ The mint haired walked towards his friend. Kihyun didn’t care if Yoongi hated skin ship he knew that only he was allowed to hug him, so he did. The pink haired took Yoongi in his arms and even when the older of the two groaned, Yoongi couldn’t help but to hug him back. Holy barked making the man depart soon after. ‘’Holy go back into the bag now’’

Holy’s owner ordered and the dog obeyed making Kihyun giggle at the progress. ‘’I see you came by to buy your usual dinner hmm?’’ Kihyun lowered his eyes and raised his eyebrows when he saw Yoongi holding onto a package of lasagna. ‘’You got that right’’ Yoongi said and walked over to the bag with his dog. Kihyun turned around to follow him with his eyes. ‘’You know, eating lasagna 7 days in a week isn’t good. How about I will make us dinner at your place next weekend?’’ the pink haired offered. ‘’Sure, sounds like a good idea to me, because I also have to catch up with you about some things.’’ 

The mint haired grabbed the handle of his bag and started to pull it. Kihyun grabbed the handle of his pump truck and followed him ‘’O you mean your love affair with Taehyung? The waiter at the coffee shop across our shop?’’ Kihyun guessed, he knew his best friend to well for his own liking. ‘’Uh well, yea’’ Yoongi answered him and made Kihyun smile. ‘’I got to go now, I see that Minhyuk-ah doesn’t have any customers and I don’t want to socialize with one if they get to stand in the queue’’ Kihyun giggled. ‘’Okay hyung, then I see you next weekend. Friday night?’’ Yoongi nodded, he wanted to leave but holy barked towards Kihyun. Kihyun let go of his pump truck and walked over to the dog. ‘’O did I almost forgot you Holy? I am sorry’’ Kihyun went through his knees one more time and got a dog snack out of his pocket and gave it to Holy. The dog happily took it, it made Yoongi smile. ‘’Take care Kihyun’’ He said and left towards the cash desk. ‘’Bye Hyung!’’ The pink haired said and continued to pull the pump truck with him passed some shelves.

Kihyun stopped for a short time bit to catch his breath again, this time he thought about the pump truck as he stepped aside of it. During his way he didn’t found more customers so he assumed that the shop was empty for now, except for Yoongi who could already left the place, with only him filling the shelves. Minhyuk cleaned the counters once again and Shownu checked on the products. His eyes wonder again on the big pile and saw that one product belonged in one of the shelves near him. He grabbed it and started to walk passed it. He found the empty spot after a while and placed the object in it when a hand grabbed onto the object. Kihyun was startled for a moment, he thought it was Changkyun but instead he met a dark figure. ‘’Uhm can I help you sir?’’

Kihyun asked kindly because of his good nature even when he didn’t like the stranger his hand on top of his, instead on the product he was holding. ‘’You are Yoo Kihyun right?’’ A dirty voice spoke, Kihyun could only see the hoodie over the man his head and the smell of alcohol in his breath. He must be drunk, Kihyun thought. ‘’If my name tag says so then I think that I am Yoo Kihyun indeed’’ 

Kihyun couldn’t help to make a sassy comment, he was got more tired after his, soon, 8 hours shift. All he wanted to do was visit Changkyun and have a really nice time at the younger his apartment. ‘’Hmm that’s good to know’’ The stranger moved his hand over Kihyun’s wristed and pulled him closer. The pink haired gasped and took a step back, Kihyun didn’t want to be in contact with the stranger. A hand a was placed on his hip and with a rough turn was Kihyun pressed against the shelves. ‘’Au, Sir please.. stop this!, Shownu! Minhyuk!’’

A hand covered Kihyun’s mouth before he could scream more. Kihyun could feel how the stranger moved close enough against his body that his crotch was touching his ass. The pink haired gasped into the hand. The drunken man, who seemed to be aroused too started to grind against Kihyun’s ass. Kihyun tried to struggle only for his attempt to fail. ‘’If everything is for sale in this shop then I would like to buy you’’

Kihyun’s eyes widen. He felt how the stranger got hard against his ass. Kihyun was shaking his head. He wanted to scream, a name, a random name, any name, Shownu and Minhyuk weren’t to be seen anywhere close. Kihyun felt a hand suddenly cropping his crotch and that was his limit. Kihyun opened his mouth and bit hard into the stranger his hand. ‘’AU!’’ The man removed it for a few seconds. “CHANGKYUN!’’

Kihyun screamed at the top of his longs, but the man covered his mouth once again. He was so rough with Kihyun that a few products fell from the shelve and one seemed to sound like a footstep. ‘’Let him go, I am not selling him to you’’ A deep and angered voice was heard a few meters away from them. Kihyun opened his eyes and to his amazement Changkyun stood there. ‘’O does he belong to you then?’’ The stranger went in on Changkyun’s comment. ‘’Yes, and if you don’t let go of him right this instant then I will hurt you’’ 

Changkyun continued, he never saw Kihyun this scared inside his own save ground, this shop was one of the coziest places in the village and everyone loved it. So when Changkyun took care of the gangsters outside of the store he decided to go back inside. He was thankful for himself that he did, so now he saw Kihyun’s situations. The black haired had his hands made of fists, ready to hit the asshole who was touching his Kihyun. 

Shownu and Minhyuk heard the scream and jogged towards the scene. Shownu was on the other side of Changkyun while Minhyuk was behind the youngest. ‘’O my god Kihyun!’’ 

Minhyuk was shocked and didn’t know how to react to the scene. Shownu on the other hand seemed to be ready to hit the stranger just like Changkyun, but Shownu couldn’t, it were the rules. Changkyun was for once thankful that he didn’t work at the shop. He watched how Kihyun formed tears in his eyes from the stranger who was still grinding against him. Changkyun broke at the sight and had enough of it. He let his fist swing right against the stranger his face before Minhyuk could stop him. ‘’AU you son of a bitch!’’

The unknown man let go of Kihyun and fell backwards, fully against Shownu. Shownu swung his arm around the man his neck and walked away with him. Changkyun quickly reached out to Kihyun and managed to grab his wrist. He pulled the pink hair against his own body, engulfing him in a hug. Kihyun held tight onto Changkyun, feeling gross from the stranger his touch. Changkyun tried to sush him, sending soothing words into Kihyun’s ears. ‘’Ssh, you are save now hyung, I got you’’ Changkyun whispered. Kihyun nodded and wasn’t planning on letting go of Changkyun any time soon. Minhyuk cleared his throat ‘’Changkyun, please take Kihyun home with you, Shownu and I can manage the shop with just the two of us, I can also call Wonho back’’ 

Changkyun looked and Minhyuk and nodded. ‘’Kihyun-sii are you okay?’’ Minhyuk walked over to Changkyun and Kihyun. Kihyun only nodded a bit, he was still in a shocked state where he couldn’t use his voice yet. ‘’Hey don’t worry buddy, you did good’’ Minhyuk praised him for Kihyun’s bravery act. ‘’Now get your things and go okay?’’ 

Minhyuk stroke Kihyun’s head for a few times so the younger would relax a little and it worked. ‘’Okay hyung.. C-changkyun go with me please’’ Changkyun nodded, and didn’t even ask for permission. Minhyuk walked back to the cash desk since a new customer had arrived that only wanted a donut from the fresh bakery at this time of day. Changkyun took Kihyun’s hand and they walked together to the stockroom of the store and got inside the canteen. The black haired let go of Kihyun’s hand so the older male could grab his stuff and put on his coat. Shownu came inside once Kihyun was done. ‘’Kihyun he is gone, I made him leave, so you can go home safely’’ he announced

‘’Thanks a lot hyung, I’m going to Changkyuns place, I don’t feel like staying at my own apartment, alone..’’ Shownu nodded, ‘’Take care okay?’’ Kihyun nodded at his hyung his words. ‘’And you take care of Kihyun.’’ Shownu said with a stern voice towards Changkyun. ‘’Don’t worry, he is in good hands Hyung’’ Changkyun said while he grabbed Kihyun’s hand again and intertwined his fingers with his. It made the pink hair smile and blush. 

Changkyun took Kihyun by his hand and walked through the shop to the excite. They greeted Minhyuk on their way out. The black haired made sure to look around and saw no gangsters or what so ever. ‘’You still want to go to my place hyung? Shownu hyu-‘’ – ‘’I want to’’ Kihyun interrupted him and squeezed Changkyun’s hand. Kihyun had never been to Changkyun’s apartment but he didn’t mind, all he wanted was Changkyun right now. ‘’Okay as you wish’’ Changkyun gently spoke and gave a quick peck against the side of Kihyun’s head, making the older blush even more but also relaxed. 

They both walked hand in hand through the street towards Changkyun’s apartment. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the younger his home. Changkyun didn’t let go of Kihyun’s to grab his keys, instead he used his free hand to open the door of his apartment. ‘’After you’’ He said. Kihyun nodded and walked inside, he pulled Changkyun carefully with him and Changkyun made sure that he closed the door behind him. The pink haired let finally go of his hand and put of his coat to hang it up. Changkyun copied him and then led his hyung to the living room. He took a seat on the couch while Kihyun stood still. ‘’Uhm, I didn’t brought any clothes with me Changkyun..’’ 

Kihyun announced and he was still wearing his clothes from work. Changkyun got up from the couch and walked over to his hyung. “I’ll give you some of mine, and maybe you want to take a shower too?’’ Changkyun asked and looked to how Kihyun would react to it. It was almost an invitation for Kihyun to stay the night with him, which he honestly wanted. ‘’If I may then please..’’

Changkyun felt his heart beat inside his rib case, all of Kihyun’s confidence that he had in the store was gone, like a truck had hit his feelings right out of his body. It didn’t matter to Changkyun, the younger found it more attractive and actually kind of cute. ‘’Let me show you around’’ The black haired walked away but Kihyun quickly grabbed onto his hand, making him stop. He looked over his shoulder to the older. Kihyun blushed a little and didn’t say anything. Changkyun smiled at him, his heart was filled with hope and he would certainly ask Kihyun tonight. ‘’I-‘’ he wanted to speak but cut of his own sentence, the ghost probably followed them. 

‘’What is it Kyun?’’ Kihyun asked. Changkyun quickly turned his head at the nickname. He didn’t want Kihyun to see his pink flushed cheeks. ‘’Nothing hyung’’ Changkyun said and cut of the small talk and showed Kihyun around his apartment in a few minutes since it wasn’t that big. Kihyun loved the place already. It was very clean which he liked a lot, he was a neat freak himself. The apartment contained one bedroom, a bathroom, an open kitchen in the living room with a kitchen island. The living room had decent furniture that wasn’t too much but kept it cozy. If kihyun wanted to stay here forever he would say yes immediately.

‘’You can make the water how you want it to be, there is a shower and a bath so you can choose. I will come and give you some clothes’’ Kihyun nodded at Changkyun’s sweet words. The younger smiled and gave Kihyun again a peck on the side of his head, making the older blush yet again. He then let go of his hand and left the bathroom. It took Kihyun a few minutes before he found the right temperature of the water when a knock on the door was heard. ‘’Kihyun hyung I got you some clothes, can I come in?’’ Kihyun hummed at that and the door opened. Changkyun laid the clothes for Kihyun on the laundry basket. ‘’Thanks’’ Kihyun thanked him and dried his hand from the water. ‘’I’ll be over in the living room when you are done hyung’’ Changkyun said and walked out of the bathroom and looked at Kihyun. Honestly the picture of Kihyun in his bathroom was amazing. ‘’Okay’’ Kihyun said and smiled. Changkyun nodded and closed to door.

Kihyun got into the shower while Changkyun went inside his own room to change into his pajamas. He also made the bed ready for them and made sure that Kihyun would have an extra pillowed. The black haired smiled to the bed and then took his leave to the living room. Changkyun turned on the tv to watch a movie to kill time. He hadn’t noticed when the water had stopped from the shower until Kihyun emerged from the bathroom. The pink haired carefully walked over from the corner to the living room. Changkyun gave him a pair of sport shorts where he exposed his pale legs, and a big sweater that was maybe a bit oversized. Kihyun felt small in the black clothes. 

Changkyun looked up once he noticed the pink color in the corner of his eyes and watched how Kihyun looked in his own clothes. Kihyun slowly stepped more forward, leaving the corner with a flushed cheek. He was squeezing the edge of Changkyun’s shirt. ‘’ I’m done Changkyun’’ Kihyun said and his voice was small. Changkyun’s mouth fell a little open at the sight of his hyung in his clothes. ‘’You look beautiful in it’’ He whispered to himself before he knew it. “What did you say?’’ Kihyun asked and finally made eye contact with the younger. ‘’O nothing’’ Changkyun gave a quick smile and spread his legs a bit to tap at the empty place between them.

‘’I’m watching a movie, care to join?’’ The black haired spoke and Kihyun nodded, slowly making his way towards Changkyun. ‘’What movie is it?’’ Kihyun asked and sat down between Changkyun’s legs. The younger moved his arms around the elder his waist and pulled him good against his body. ‘’The smurfs and the lost village, you know them, the blue things’’ Changkyun spoke in a relaxing deep voice. He placed his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun relaxed against the younger his body, feeling a lot save then an hour before. ‘’O the smurfs! I love them! Let’s watch it!’’ 

Changkyun smiled and Kihyun couldn’t be more happy then he was right now again. Only Changkyun knows that he loved the smurfs because he told him once. Kihyun’s phone when off when the smurfs in the move jumped into the rabbit holes to hide from Gargamel. ‘’O I’m sorry’’ Kihyun apologized and got his phone out of the sweater. Changkyun shook his head and put the movie on break. ‘’Who is it?’’ He gently asked, not wishing for a random number with a creepy voice on the other side of it. ‘’It Wonho hyung, he is calling me’’ Kihyun answered and showed Changkyun his phone screen. ‘’Pick up’’ The younger said and Kihyun did so. 

‘’O my god Kihyun are you okay? We finally manage to close the shop and I am sorry that I wasn’t there, how are you and are you even okay? Are you at home or still at Changkyun’s place? Do I need to pick you up?’’ Wonho’s voice comes out in a rage before Kihyun had put his phone against his hear. Changkyun also heard it and the two of them began to giggle. Kihyun put his phone on the speaker when Wonho was repeating the same question over again. ‘’Hey hyung’’ Kihyun started but got interrupted immediately ‘’O finally there you are!’’ Wonho shouts and both of them could hear Shownu’s and Minhyuk’s voice in the background. ‘’Yes hyung I am here, at Changkyun’s place’’ 

Changkyun shoved Kihyun more against him making the pink haired smile at the cute act. ‘’okay, okay good to know we were all worried about you. How do you feel?’’ Wonho continued to ask. ‘’I feel fine hyung, I am alright and perfect’’ A sigh of relieve left Kihyun’s phone. ‘’That’s really good, will you stay the night at his place or do I need to pick you up?’’ It was silent for a few second and Wonho repeated Kihyun’s name. Changkyun was curious about Kihyun’s answer. Kihyun looked over his shoulder to Changkyun and saw that the younger was smiling. The pink haired turned back to the phone. ‘’I will stay here hyung’’ Kihyun answered and he could feel that Changkyun squeezed him softly. ‘’Okay you just stay there, and Minhyuk will work for you on Monday so you can rest a little longer and just, just stay at Changkyun’s place’’ His hyung went on and both Kihyun and Changkyun laughed a little, everything was so obvious.

‘’I will hyung, have a nice evening’’ Kihyun said. “See you back at the store hyungs!’’ Changkyun spoke into the phone. ‘’Yah use a condom will you! I will only work on Monday for you Kihyun-sii and not Tuesday!’’ Changkyun started to laugh when he heard Minhyuk’s voice through the phone. Kihyun got red. ‘’Yah! Just go home and fuck Jooheon!’’

Kihyun shouted right back at him and turned off the call. He threw the device next to him on the pillow. ‘’Forget what Minhyuk hyung said, I am not here to you know, have sex with you’’ Changkyun said quickly, he didn’t want Kihyun to have the wrong idea about the whole situation. ‘’I know, don’t worry about that, I know you don’t have those intensions with me’’ the latter sat once again back against Changkyuns chest. The black haired hummed and played the movie for them again. His arms found their way again around Kihyun’s body and both of them loved it. 

Kihyun got more tired while the movie was slowly getting to an end. Changkyun noticed this and saw how Kihyun’s head was falling up and down in a rhythm. The younger smiled and grabbed the remote control again and made sure to pause to movie and then turn of the tv. Kihyun looked up at the black screen in confusion. ‘’What did you do?’’ He asked as he turned around to face Changkyun a little bit. His voice sounded tired and Changkyun could guess it from the 8 hours of work that the pink haired had. ‘’You are tired hyung, we should go to sleep and we can finish the movie tomorrow’’

Kihyun hummed. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m just tired..’’ Changkyun shook his head. Kihyun got up from the couch and Changkyun already disliked the coldness between his legs. The younger got up and surprised Kihyun with a back hug. ‘’You can sleep on the couch if you want but I wouldn’t mind you to have you in my bed since I don’t have a guest room’’ He whispered ‘’Then I take the offer to sleep with you’’ Kihyun answer and Changkyun couldn’t be more happy. 

Changkyun let go of him once again and led him towards his own bedroom. Kihyun smiled at the sight of the bed, it was obvious that Changkyun made it look like a two person bed, which it actually was but Kihyun knew that the younger was single. The black haired walked to his side of the bed and Kihyun took the other side. They both got on the bed and made themselves comfortable under the blankets. Both feeling cold again with the untouched fabric around them. Kihyun turned on his side to face Changkyun who was already looking at him. Changkyun and Kihyun couldn’t help themselves but smile to each other. 

‘’I never imagined myself in your bed after two years kyun’’ Kihyun started. He made Changkyun giggled. ‘’I know right’’ Changkyun spoke soft in order to make Kihyun more tired. ‘’And I am happy to be here’’ Kihyun closed his eyes ‘’Thank you for everything’’ he finished with a soft voice. Changkyun moves his hands towards the pink haired and removed some of his pink hairs aside to look better at Kihyun’s features. Kihyun slowly opens his eyes again to look at Changkyun. The younger looked at him with a passion he never saw before. Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s fingers gaze over the side of his head to his cheek. 

Kihyun opened his mouth a little, he wanted to ask Changkyun again if he could peck him once again. He wanted to feel those lips so badly against his own again. Would it be a good time to confess his love to him? Or was it too late and should he wait until tomorrow? Kihyun closed his mouth again. Changkyun’s fingers had found their way around Kihyun’s neck, the grip made the older lean more forward to the younger one. Kihyun didn’t know what to do, would Changkyun kiss him again? He wanted to be kissed again. 

The pink haired closed his eyes, he put his trust in Changkyun and he was right. Changkyun saw the opportunity when Kihyun closed his eyes. It was a signal for Changkyun that he could lean in, and he did. Changkyun closed his eyes and kissed his hyung. It was even better than the kiss at the store. It was more careful then before and this time was Kihyun quickly to kiss Changkyun back. Their lips went smoothly over each other like they always belonged to each other. Kihyun opened his mouth a little again, he wanted more, more of the kiss and more of Changkyun. He wanted to taste him good. 

The black haired took the opportunity, slipping his tongue inside Kihyun’s mouth. Both felt a spark go through their bodies. Both tongues fought in a soft battle for dominance which Changkyun won and Kihyun already loved how Changkyun took the lead. The younger got up from his place, not breaking the kiss for a moment and hovered more over Kihyun. The pink haired got on his back, letting himself being dominated until both of their lungs were screaming for air. Changkyun broke the kiss softly and looked at his hyung with a big smile.

Kihyun looked really tired through his half lidded eyes to Changkyun, the younger had moved his hand back on the elder his cheek again. Kihyun leaned in on the touch without breaking eye contact. ‘’Hyung’’ Changkyun whispered and gulped visible, it made Kihyun smile more. ‘’Yes Changkyun’’ Kihyun answered him back, he knew what would come next but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. ‘’You probably noticed that I like you.. a lot..and.. I want to be more than just a customer and a worker’’ Changkyun continued, he could still be turned down. Kihyun wanted to speak but the younger continued. ‘’I love you hyung’’ He finished and looked at Kihyun with the same passion and with determination. Kihyun smiled and got a little up to cup Changkyun’s cheeks with his hands. He captured the youngers his lips with his own and brought them into a kiss once again when he laid back down on the bed with Changkyun on top of him. They kissed more and more, lips replacing each other over and over again like there was no tomorrow. Kihyun tasted so sweet, Changkyun’s favorite flavor. Kihyun softly broke the kiss to catch their breaths again. ‘’I love you too Changkyunie’’ Kihyun said and looked up to the younger. Changkyun’s lips formed a smile. ‘’Then be my boyfriend hyung, and mine only’’ The black haired leaned in on the elder his forehead and pecked the spot. ‘’I’m yours Changkyun, I want to be your boyfriend’’

Changkyun smiled against the forehead and looked back to the love of his life. ‘’You are’’ He said and made Kihyun smile in the progress. ‘’We should sleep now, you had a tiring day’’ Changkyun continued and rolled onto his own spot while he dragged Kihyun half on top of him. Kihyun giggles, snuggling his face against the younger his neck. ‘’I love you a lot my Changkyunie’’ Kihyun whispered. Changkyun closed his eyes and brought his arms around Kihyun’s figure. Kihyun loved the arms around him, it felt like his home. ‘’I love you too Kihyun hyung, now sleep’’ Changkyun stroke Kihyun’s back while the elder hummed. ‘’Goodnight Kyunie’’ Kihyun hugged Changkyun. ‘’Sleep well hyung’’ Changkyun gave a last peck for the night. It didn’t took long for them both to fall asleep in each other’s arms, in their new home.


End file.
